Chained
by The Opal Jade
Summary: What was really going on between Buffy and Spike when he lived with Giles? After that spell that Willow did. Maybe they both liked what they got a taste off...


Chained 

The slayer. And her bloody «poor helpless neck». How does she dare taunt me like that. I ll destroy her for that. I will. 

_But then there was Red messing the big plan up. I would be free an about somewhere…but nooooo-«I have pain, can t you feel my bloody pain»._

_So she did her spell thingy. Nice. Soddin great. _

But I ll get her. the slayer, Red……the whole lot. They re wrong if they think that they can keep me here for the rest of their patetic life. 

Hey…what s that? She came in. But there s nobody home. Except me. Must be the feeding time. 

_Yey. Pig s blood, serve it all around. I bet my mates ar having a juicy young virgin every single night. Well….I wouldn t go that far. They re a bunch of sorry excuses. _

_But I would have a virgin every night. If this spell or whatever would ware off. _

_Gotta calm down. She ll come here soon with that bare neck exposed, so tender. I could feed on that long, long…_

_My hands are shaking again. Stop shaking hands. Just stop. _

_She s taking a bit long. She never usually does that. Wonder what happend. Maybe that captain cardboard of hers went swinging to some other pixie. Hope that happened. Nogthing better but a depresed slayer on your hands. Well……if they wouldn t be tied up. And if I could actually hurt her…but sod it all! I love to see her suffer. Better something than nogthing. _

_What s that?_

_I think that she s crying. Maybe she forgot that I m here. _

_Bloody hell. They started treating me like I m a piece of furniture. Here to make the brown in the room lift up when compared to my pale white. _

_What a load of bull!_

_Wait……she s calling someone. I bet it s Red. I bet it is. _

-Angel?

_O, no! Not that bugger again!_

_Can t hear what he s saying. But I can hear every last word of hers. _

-I m calling about that friend of yours.

-

-Yes, him. I had a dream. And….I kinda hoped…well actually I kinda….

-

-He did? 

What was it about? 

-

-Why not? It s about me. I have a right to know! It s about my life or death.

-

-No. I won t listen to that. There s something out there and I have to be prepared. 

-

-If I ll be prepared then I have one day less to worry. 

Do you know how beautiful it is for me not to worry? Caus usually I worry about dieing and failing. Do you know how this information would be relieving.

-

-You re sorry? Like you were when you went? Or when you killed mrs. Calendar?

-

-God! I didn t want that to come out.

-

-No. I didn t mean it. It was just….

-

-Yeah. Laying around. Excesive baggage type laying around.

-

-Please. You don t know how I felt. There s a thing that I must protect. I don t know it s shape or form, not even a name. But I must protect it. To save the world, I must protect it. And there are so many of them that will try to take it away from me. 

I felt them all and they just….they tore me apart, piece by piece. Didn t let me wake up till I was a little helpless speck. By then it was too late. 

Giles was there too. But so calm. It scared me. He was saying things that I could not understand. I can t remember them. 

But I remember how at the end he said: «Get there before dawn.» 

I don t understand it. Get where?

-

-No, I didn t tell anybody about it. I won t. 

-

-Goodbye. 

You better be right here. Or it s bye bye Buffy.

-

-Why not? It can happen. Every day that I m alive is like a gift to me. A gift that can so easily be taken.

It s not easy on me. It s not.

-

-You don t understand a thing. How dare you say that you understand?

-

-And when will the time be here? Will I be alive to meet with the time?

-

-Fine. Go.

She hanged up on him. Didn t even say goodbye or something like that. Not like her. to be like that to him. He s her weak spot. 

_It figures. The man was the first one in the dock, all anckered and everything. _

_Ah! Finnaly. She s cooming. I started to think that she ll let me starve today. _

_O, how I was bleeding wrong. _

She wouldn t let me starve. She has to have a vamp near her. to remind her of the danger. Even if she treats him like furniture. 

**God. Why?**

**What do I need to protect? **

**«Get there before dawn.»**

**What is that?**

**I m confused. Like always. I need Giles and his books. I can t  get a straight answer from thoose riddles and fables.**

**And Angel won t tell me a word. He knows something. **

**Bastard! He s acting all «to protect and serve» but it isn t doing me any good. **

**Just like a week or so when we fought those indian…um I mean…native-american guys. he was there. Protecting me. Like a shadow. But I didn t see it. I didn t felt him like I should. **

**Got to stop crying. **

**Got to feed Spike. He s like a pet. How conforting. No cookies for little Buffy till she feeds the puppie. **

**He saw that there was something wrong. He stoped feeding. Thank God! I think that I would puke if I had to watch him do that for a second more.  instead of snickering or something like that he almost seemed worried. **

This is a bit much. Even for her to handle. Like she s sliping.

-What s the matter luv?

**Luv!?! He called me luv?!? How weird is that.**

_Bloody hell! I called her luv. Why would I do that?_

-Nogthing. 

-I m not a piece of furniture that lays around. I have bloody ears and I can bleeding hear. 

You know….sound, stuff like that.

-I have to be somwhere before dawn.

-And the reason you re not packing and going is?

-Not today. 

-Then when?

-I don t know.

-But Angel does.

-Yeah, he does.

-Smug bastard.

She brakes the jar on me. It hurts, but hey, a little bit of my blood came on her white blouse. How sweet. 

-If you ever again talk like that about him I will put a stake in your heart! Don t think that I won t just because you re sudennly impotent.

-Hey! Watch the expresion! There s nogthing wrong with the package down there it s up here. 

-Well….you do have a point.

-…and besides, don t tell me that you didn t think about him like that. He s not being fair to you. He s putting himself into a position in wich he becomes the master of your life or death. Now you don t like that, do you?

-Shut up Spike. 

**Sick bastard! **

**How dares he. He s just like him. After all he is his grandchild. Guess it runs in the grose blood of theirs.**

It s a funny situation. I don t want to kill her anymore. Now I just want to hug her, hurt her and…turn her. yeah. And spend the eternity together. 

_What am I thinking?_

_Bloody hell-it would be good. To have her looking at me and seeing the thing that I used to see in Dru._

-Come here slayer.

-What did you say? Was that a sentence formed in the shape of a command?

-Please. Please come back here.

-What do you want?

-Unchain me.

-And I would do that because I m…..what? Drugged?

-No. You would do that because you need a friend.

-I have friends. 

-They ll all leave you in the end. You know that. I ll be the only one that stays. Because I m a vampire and you re a slayer. We need to stay close.

Think about it. They ll all finish colledge, have well payed jobs, families and such. They won t have time for patroling or helping you. 

And while they give all that up because it doesn t fit their life you will have to work at Mc bloody Donalds, patroling at night, saving the world, et cetera.

Giles will probably leave, your mom will go as well, maybe she ll pass away by the time, maybe you will as well. 

And all you get is a big sack of bleedin buggers. 

And me. 

-Is that a fact?

That fear demon told me the same thing on Halloween: «They re all going to leave you.» 

**And I just stomped it. How unfair from me.  To do that.  It was saying something to me. I should have listened. **

-It is. You re a slayer. You re alone and always be. Even if you get the the whole sodding Sunnyhell backing you up. They can only chear. You re the only one that can fight. And with time…the cheering stops. They get tired of it. But you re stuck.

A tear runs down her cheek as she quietly unlocks the chains.

-Here. You got what you wanted. 

Now I m asking you to go. 

-If you freed me just to let me go…chain me again. I prefer to stay. 

-You sick ass. 

He wants to stay. What does he want? I won t buy a lame excuse that he likes it here at Giles s. What gives?

She s wondering. Good. Let her wonder. 

_Let her wonder. _

_We re gonna dance. _


End file.
